makas wish
by B00kl0ver15
Summary: soul and the gang go on vacation. steamy romance
1. Chapter 1

Maka's wish

Maka's prov

I looked at the witch in front of me.

" maka dear why don't you let me kill you? It will be so much fun. If you let me kill you now I wont let it hurt….. Much."

I looked at her and smiled. I raised Soul above my head and charged. jumped at her and swung. A direct hit. As her body disintegrated soul changed back into his cocky seventeen year old self. He took the soul and ate it.

"Hey maka do you want to go and report to lord death? Maka?"

He looked into my face. I looked up.

" Ya, that would be good. The sooner the better. I want to go home so I can eat. I don't know about you, which I do, but I'm starved. I said walking to Souls bike. I looked at him.

" Are you coming Soul?" I said as I got on the bike. He got on without saying anything. He then started the bike and we where off.

When we got to Lord Deaths room we entered without knocking. " Lord Death we completed the task." I said as I faced death.

" Thank you Maka, Soul. Death city shall be safe for the time being. Would you like some tea?"

No thank you sir, but may We ask you for some time off? We want to go on a vacation with our friends. We will only be gone a week.

" why not? You earned it. Have fun, don't do something I wont and please give Kidd a hard time, he has not come by to say hi for a while."

" I will Lord Death. Thank….."

" My maka has come by to say hello! Maka how has my girl been doing? Has that albino done anything to you? I will kill him if he layed a hand on my maka. I will…"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"REAPER CHOP!"

As papa spouted blood on the floor I looked at him with distasted. I stepped over him as I walked out the door with Soul. I started to laugh. Soul looked at me with a question on his face.

" I'm going on my first non-forced vacation ever with my friends and papa got chopped so hard Im not going to be surprised if he got more brain damage than before. So come one I need to get packing, I want to be out of here by tomorrow. And we still need to call the guys and tell them to pack for a week. And I got a feeling that Kidd will try to get us to be symmetrical with our packing. Soo ya we need to get going." I said as we walked to his bike.

As I hung up on Kidd as he tried to get me to pack everything as symmetrical as possible. I finished all my packing before I talked to kidd. So now I walked over to Souls room. As I opened the door I saw soul trying to shut his suitcase. It was chock full of his stuff. I laughed, walking over to him and reopening it and dumping it. That got me a big HEY from Soul.

" you need to fold your stuff before putting it in. And by the way nice underwear." I said smiling at him as I held up a pair of baby blue and smiley face pair. He growled at me and snatched them away. " Maka please go away or I will get you for laughing at me. Soo bu-bye." he said pushing me out the door.

"Soul…"

" No Maka you cant come in. so why don't you make some dinner or something. I'm seventeen now and I know how to fold my own stuff now."

"I showed you last week how to do that." I said looking at the door with a frown.

" Shut up Maka, or I will get you."

" ok ok. I'm going to make dinner now."

A little while later we both were sitting down eating dinner. Soul was stuffing his face. When he paused for breath he looked at me. " hey maka why did ya take your pigtails? Are you trying to get someone to look at ya? I can beat the dude to help." he said I looked at his with surprise. He noticed? Is that even possible? He always ignored me on what I did or what I did. This was new.

" what? Why are you looking at me like that? Maka are you ok?" he said putting down his chopsticks.

" Nothing is wrong Soul, I'm going to bed now. Good night Soul." I said as I got up and put my dish in the sink. I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Night Maka. Sleep well." he spun me around and gave me a hug. Then he walked away.

That night as I fell a sleep I kept thinking about soul.

When we got to the boat the next day our friends were waiting for us.

" THE AMAZING BLACK STAR WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU TWO TOOK SO LONG TO GET HERE? AND IF YOU TWO WERE LATE BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE DOING IT I THE AMAZING…." Kidd hit black star I the face. I looked at him and said. " black star why would soul think about fucking me if all I ever do is maka chop him and all he does is call me tiny tits? Hmmm what's your thoughts Soul. Should I Maka chop him?" I ask as I pull out a book. Black star looked at me with a smile and said " do your worst Maka. I do not…."

"MAKA CHOP!"

Five hours later.

"come on maka! Just jump in! The water will not hurt you!" Liz shouted at me. The guys were in the deep end of the pool trying to see who could stay under water the longest. The girls were in the shallow end splashing each other. I jumped in, splashing tubaki in the process. Liz and Pattie started to chase me. So I swam over to the guys trying to avoid getting dunked. As I swam in front of Soul he pushed me under. As I came back up I saw everyone laughing at me. So I turned around and pushed soul under water and swam away. I felt someone grab my foot. I looked over my shoulder. No one, so I looked down. I saw Soul smile at me. Then to my utter shock he kissed me. Everyone looked as shocked as me. Then Liz shouted " about time!" then swam over to me and gave me a hug. I looked at Soul. Did that really happen? I saw him look into my eyes with love. Yep. He did. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

" get a room you to!" black star, Liz, Pattie, kid which surprised me, and tubakie.

I looked at him and said. " mabe later."


	2. Chapter 2 kill the dads

As I looked around me my friends laughing at me and soul. Wow they so must want to be Maka chopped. But I decided to be nice since I felt a lot better than…. Ever. " Hey Maka can later be now?" soul whispered in my ear. " No soul. I want to make them pay a little, especially Liz" I said as I gave him a hug. "THE AMAZING BLACK STAR WANTS TO KNOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING OUT OF THE…."

" MAKA CHOP" black star landed face down in the pool. Then I walked over to Kidd. " your dad wants to know when your going to screw Liz." I said with a smile. Liz and Kidd both turned a nice shade of fire engine red. Then I walked over to Pattie. Hey Pattie, wana know how to Maka chop people?" I asked looking at Kidd. " YA! Can I use a book about giraffes?" she asked as she held up a thick book. I grinned even more. " yep. Watch this." I took my book out and slammed it on Liz's head. "See? Now do this to Kidd." "Ok!" she said she slammed it down on Kidds head. She dented his head sooo bad that he landed face down I n the pool with black star. I looked over at soul. "now later is here." I smiled at him. Then we went back to the room. That night we did not sleep much.

The next day.

"MAKA AND SOUL THE AMAZING….' to everyone's surprise tubaki chopped him over the head with a book she was reading. " so Maka how was your night?" Liz said with a smirk. " the best night of my life" I said not batting an eye. Everyone jumped as the mirror rang

" RING! RING! RING!" Kidd answered it. " hey kidddow! Did you get with Liz yet?" lord death asks with a huge grin. Kidd scold. " lord death why are you calling?" I asked as I stepped up to the mirror. "a source told me that three of the four rooms had moaning and shouts last night and we thought that we needed to check in." as he said that all of our faces ( except Pattie) turned red. " w..w…w… we are ok. No need to worry about us." Kidd, Liz, soul, back star, tubaki, and I said at the same time. His grin got even bigger until we all heard a voice say, " WHERE IS THAT OCTIPUS ALBINO? I WILL KILL HIM FOR DEFLOWERING MY MAKA! WHERE IS SHE? I NEED TO SEE HER! MAKA MY BA….." lord death chopped him. " Maka dear please don't kill your father when you see him." he said looking at my redder than red face.(think of tomato red times 10) " I will." I said looking at him before breaking the mirror. I looked at soul. " soul and I will be right back….

Three hours later

"Ok now where were we" I asked my friends as soul and I came into the lobby.

please review


	3. Chapter 3 finding out

Chapter three

Three months later

I looked back and forth between the three of us. Liz, tubaki and I all were feeling funny. So we looked up our symptoms. As we looked at the screen we all turned pale. This was not good. " guys we are going shopping real quick. Be back soon!" we rushed out the door. We ran to the nearest mall. We each got two boxes of pregnancies tests each. We bought them and rushed to the bathroom. I rushed into the nearest stall. I followed the directions to each box. As I sat there waiting for the results I thought up on if they were positive how I was going to tell Soul. When it was time to see the results I slowly looked at them each. I felt my gut drop. I was pregnant. I threw away the tests and walked out of the stall. As I looked in the mirror I felt my face go blank. Then tubaki came out, then Liz. We looked at each other. "are you?" we asked at the same time. We nodded. Then I burst into tears. I fell to the floor tubaki and Liz fell too. We held each other and cried until we felt empty. I looked at them. "we have to tell them." they nodded. We got up and splashed our faces with cold water. Then we left. I got out my phone and called Soul. " Soul get the guys together we have to tell you guys something important." " ok as long as your ok at going to Kidd's house. We are all there at the moment" he said. In the background I heard black star shout something about surpassing god. Poor tubaki. "Ok that's good." I said as I was about to hang up. "love you Maka." soul said. " love you too… soul" I said feeling like a ton of poop.

As we got to Kidd's mansion we all started to get scared. We walked in. the guys and patties were sitting on the couch. They were waiting for us. Even black star was still. " we have something to tell you. We are pregnant." the guys all froze and it was almost funny to see them fall flat on their face. Kidd was the first to come to. He looked at Liz and started to cry. " Liz why were you scared to tell me? I love you so much and you can tell me anything. I'm happy this happened. Then black star got up and walked over to tubaki and got on his knees. He put his hand on each side of her stomach and whispered, " you little one are going to surpass the gods and me. Yahoo" he stud back up and kissed her. I looked back at soul. He was slowly getting up. When he started walking towards me I looked down. " Maka I love you and I cant wait till it is going to call me papa and you mama. that's what I wish and I am too happy. So now we are going to be even closer." he said. The girls and I looked at each other. Wow. Pattie jumped over to us and said " you guys can be pregnant buddies! Kidd can they live with us? Can they ,can they, can they?" she asked jumping up and down. " I supposed that they could it would be fun so we can be like a family even more than we are. Just need to make it so we are able to be symmetrical….. And we need to tell our parents…." Kidd left off deep in thought.

The next day. We all graduated two years ago so we just walked in because we were still the top weapons and misters in the world. So as we headed to deaths room we were greeted with "hellos" and "hays" it was nice to be looked up at. But when we got there we stud there looking at each other waiting for someone to make a move. But finally I got tired of standing there so I pushed the door open and marched in. "lord death we have something to t…." he interrupted me. "you girls are pregnant I can see souls and I see them within you three girls. So there you go. Now you don't need to freak out now and congratulations kids. Maka you have to tell your dad. He is going to definitely try to kill soul so I will call him here so you can tell him. I will chop him if he tries anything." we all looked at him with shock. This was better than we hoped. Now all I had to do was tell papa. Now that was going to be hard.

please review and i will take ideas for how maka will tell her papa she is pregnant


	4. Chapter 4 here we are

Chapter four

As my papa rushed into deaths room I felt as if my gut was going to explode. He looked at me when he saw that I was the palest one in the room. He raised an eyebrow at my shaking and gripping Souls hand with a vise like grip. " papa I need to tell you something,… I'm preg…" " I KNEW IT! THAT ALBINO OCTIPUS KNOCKED YOU UP! I bet the rest of you girls got knocked up to aren't you?" he looked like he was about to bust a vain. We all nodded our head. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. Then we heard a very loud shout that lasted about 3 minuets. Then he came back in and looked at lord death and said " sir can you knock me out? " "ok. REAPER CHOP!" then my dad hit the floor knocked out. I looked at everyone. Then I took souls hand and walked out the door.

A few months later

We were about seven months along and the guys would not let us do anything that might be to hard on us. They set up a nursery for all the babies. It was the biggest room in the house. Liz was so tired most of the time she laid o the couch. tubaki kept cooking. And I, as funny as it seemed to everyone, cleaned. that's all we seemed to do. Papa said that the three of us covered the basic things that pregnant women did. We did find out that Liz and I were going to have twins and tubaki was going to have one baby. So in the nursery there was five of every thing. Every one laughed at how we were going to have the babies on the same day, which would not surprise me. We probably conserved on the same day. Kidd was trying to make everything symmetrical. Black star was trying to make everything surpass god. And soul was trying to make everything seem cool. All that made me laugh we planed on staying together so we can raise the kids together. We will be one big family.

Three months later

As stein said we were due to pop. Liz and I were so big it was impossible to see our feet, tubaki was lucky to be able to see her toes. Though it was hard for her to see them. She was almost as big as me. We all decided not to find out the sex of the babies. So when we all went into labor at the same time the guys freaked out. Stine made a house call because it would be hard to get three people in labor in a car.

Three hours later

We all had our babies out and we where so tired but happy. I had two girls. They both looked like soul but one had my eyes. Liz had a boy and a girl. Both looked like their dad, black hair with three white stripes. Tubaki had a chubby, bubbly little girl, who black star would not stop staring at. Soul held both of the girls looking at them with such love it made me smiled. We decided to name the one with souls eyes, Zoë and the one with my eyes thorn. Tubaki let black star name their girl may-lin. Kidd and Liz named their twins holly and Kevin.

A few years later

The kids were now five and were so close they were like brother and sisters. It turned out both my girls were scythes. Tubaki's girl was a mister and a weapon. Liz's girl was the weapon and her son was a mister. We all hoped that they became the best weapons and misters ever in the history of DWMA.

this is the last chapter. unless i get reviews asking for more maka and soul's kids!


End file.
